Our Greatest Woman
by beethoja
Summary: Sepenggal kisah tentang insiden kecil dalam keluarga Nara. / "Aku mau Ayaaaah.. Ibu jahaat.." / "..walaupun ibumu itu sangat galak, tapi pasti ada kalanya dia menunjukkan sisi lembutnya." / "..anggap saja ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau telah jadi wanita yang hebat untuk keluarga kita." / Semi-canon. Warning inside. Enjoy!


**Note:** **ini fanfic family pertama saya, semoga ga mengecewakan yaa :") disini saya emang bikin Shikaku masih hidup, jadi bisa dibilang ini mungkin settingnya AR yaa? Jujur saya masih ga gitu ngerti ._. Dan disini ada Naruto nyempil, berhubung saya ga terlalu paham dengan karakter dia, semoga disini dia gak OOC yah.. Ini mungkin oneshot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, semoga pada ga bosen bacanya ya :"D**

* * *

 **Our Greatest Woman**

A Naruto Fanfiction by beethoja

Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

 ** _"Apa-apaan kau ini, kenapa harus mencuri?!"_**

 _"Aku hanya meminjam, Bu! Nanti akan kukembalikan!"_

 ** _"Itu sama saja mencuri, Shikadai! Dasar memalukan! Kenapa tidak bilang ke ibu saja kalau kau mau mainan?!"_**

 _"Habisnya ibu marah-marah terus, aku jadi takut! Uhh.. "_

 ** _"Tidak usah menangis begitu, kau ini anak laki-laki, kan?! Sudah biar ibu saja yang mengembalikan mainannya!"_**

 _"Ibu menyebalkan! Huhuuu.. Aku mau Ayaaaah.. Ibu jahaat.."_

 ** _"Jangan lari! Ibu belum selesai bicara, sini kembali! SHIKADAI!"_**

.

.

Temari terbangun dengan mata sembab. Ia terduduk di tepi kasur, menatap ke arah jendela yang masih tertutup tirai. Sinar matahari menerawang masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi, menerangi kamar yang masih gelap ini.

Kejadian kemarin sore benar-benar membuat wanita itu kehilangan kesabaran, mendapati ulah anak semata wayangnya mencuri mainan dari toko. Saking kesalnya, kejadian itu sampai membuatnya memimpikan sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan dalam tidurnya. Mungkin itulah sebabnya ia terbangun dengan mata seperti orang sehabis menangis.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menoleh ke sisi ranjangnya yang kosong, sisi yang selalu ditempati suaminya tercinta―Nara Shikamaru―yang tengah pergi mengunjungi rumah kedua orang tuanya, yang terletak agak jauh dari pusat desa.

Tangan mulusnya membelai lembut bantal kesayangan suaminya itu. "Maafkan aku, Shikamaru, sepertinya aku terlalu keras dengan Shikadai.." ucapnya pelan, sambil tersenyum pahit.

Sejenak kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan ke arah cermin yang ada di sudut kamar mereka. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang kusut lalu menggulungnya menjadi satu cepolan besar di belakang kepalanya. Sambil berkaca, terkadang ia masih tidak menyangka, dengan semua realita yang tengah ia hadapi sekarang ini.

Menikahi pria pemalas nomor satu di desa, berkeluarga, dan dikaruniai oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang―beruntungnya―tidak pemalas seperti suaminya.

Rasanya seperti mimpi saja, berawal dari rival dalam ujian _chuunin_ , kemudian saling menyelamatkan satu sama lain dalam beberapa kesempatan, lalu akhirnya menjadi rekan kerja ketika keduanya mulai beranjak dewasa. Semua itu mengalir saja seperti air, dan tahu-tahu mereka sudah berkeluarga.

"Ah, Shikadai!" seketika Temari tersentak karena mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertama Shikadai menjadi murid akademi. Sesegera mungkin ia bangkit dan langsung menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan mereka dan menyiapkan bento untuk Shikadai. Gaun tidurnya bergoyang ketika ia melenggang memasuki dapur bernuansa tradisional itu.

.

.

Menjadi seorang istri membuat Temari harus membiasakan diri dengan aktivitas barunya, salah satunya adalah memasak. Percaya atau tidak, itu merupakan salah satu kelemahan Temari sebagai seorang perempuan, karena pada masa mudanya ia jarang―bahkan mungkin tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di dapur, apalagi memasak.

Untuk urusan makanan, dulu ia biasa dilayani dengan pelayan keluarga. Apalagi ditambah pula dengan urusan pekerjaan Temari yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk masak-memasak.

Memang benar, pernikahan itu bagai suatu keajaiban. Lihat saja Temari yang dulunya galak dan kelaki-lakian itu, sekarang sudah menjadi seorang ibu yang pandai memasak.

 _Crash crash_.

Suara percikan minyak yang mendidih di atas wajan beradu dengan senandung Temari yang merdu. Entah kenapa suasana hatinya mendadak berubah jadi baik, ia bahkan memasak makanan kesukaan Shikadai yang jarang sekali dimasaknya.

"Aku harus minta maaf padanya," Temari bergumam sendiri di sela-sela senandungnya.

Suasana rumah sangat sepi, tidak terdengar suara riang Shikadai di pagi hari. Anak itu pasti masih tidur, karena hari memang masih sangat pagi.

Temari meletakkan peralatan masaknya, lalu menyajikan makanan yang baru saja dimasaknya ke atas piring saji keramik berwarna putih. Harumnya yang semerbak memenuhi ruang makan sederhana itu. Shikamaru pasti menyesal melewatkan sarapan spesial pagi ini.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan riang menuju kamar anaknya, setelah mencuci tangan. Diketuknya perlahan pintu kamar anaknya. Benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya, kalau biasanya Temari tidak pernah mengetuk melainkan berteriak-teriak dari dapur guna membangunkan anak sekaligus suaminya. "Shikadai, ayo bangun," suara Temari terdengar lembut dan sabar, seperti ibu peri saja. Perangai galaknya menghilang begitu saja walaupun semalam ia habis adu mulut dengan anaknya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Shikadai?" Temari kembali mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya. Aneh, biasanya bocah laki-laki ini sangat peka dengan suara, dan ia semacam memiliki kemampuan alami untuk bangun pagi, tanpa harus susah payah dibangunkan dulu―berbanding terbalik dari ayahnya.

'Apa dia masih marah, ya?' batin Temari, ia masih belum berniat untuk membuka pintu kamar anaknya.

Akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk mengutarakan permintaan maafnya di depan pintu yang tertutup itu. "Maafkan ibu ya, Nak.. Ibu memang terlalu keras. Ibu janji setelah ini akan membelikan mainan yang kau mau, bagaimana? Jangan marah lagi, ya. Ayolah keluar, ibu membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu loh!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Temari mendesah keras. Perlahan _inner_ emak-emak galaknya muncul lagi. Dengan hentakkan keras, Temari mendobrak pintu yang biasa terkunci itu dengan siku tangan kirinya. "Jangan membuat ibu marah la―"

Sepertinya ia mendapat masalah. Bukan masalah kebersihan kamar, karena faktanya kamar ini benar-benar rapi seperti tidak sehabis ditempati semalam.

Ya, si pemilik kamar menghilang.

"Shikadai?" Temari melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar anak satu-satunya itu. "Jangan mempermainkan ibumu," wanita itu berlagak seakan-akan Shikadai sedang bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur, walaupun ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau jendela kamar ini tidak terkunci. Angin membuat daun jendela itu bergerak-gerak sedikit sehingga menghasilkan suara 'brak' beberapa kali ketika beradu dengan kusen.

Temari tetap tenang, berusaha melawan kemungkinan kalau anaknya kabur lewat jendela yang terbuka itu. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur Shikadai, dan disitu lah tergeletak selembar robekan kertas dengan tulisan ala cakar ayam di atasnya.

Diraihnya surat kecil itu lalu dibacanya dalam hati.

 _Ibu menyebalkan_

 _Aku pergi_

 _Jangan cari aku_

Temari menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Shikadai. Dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik kertas itu sudah remuk di kepalan tangannya. "Anak ini.. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti!"

.

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang bersamaan, pagi hari milik Nara Shikamaru yang sempurna di tengah hutan rusak sudah ketenangannya, perkara tangisan seorang bocah laki-laki berusia lima tahun yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Pria berjanggut itu tidak habis pikir kalau anak tercintanya ini nekat menempuh perjalanan yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh bagi anak seusia Shikadai, dari rumah mereka ke sini―sendirian. Pagi-pagi buta pula.

Beruntung saja Shikaku dan Yoshino masih terlelap di kamar mereka, sehingga keributan kecil dari anaknya itu tak terlalu menimbulkan masalah.

"Sudah selesai menangisnya, heh?"

Kedua manusia nyaris kembar itu duduk berhadapan di teras belakang kediaman orangtua Shikamaru. Suasana rumah ini tidak jauh berbeda dari rumah lama mereka―yang kini telah ditempati keluarga kecil Shikamaru. Rumah ini terletak di tengah-tengah hutan di kaki gunung, sehingga udaranya benar-benar sejuk, bahkan _almost freezing_.

"Aku tidak mau pulang! Huhuu.." Shikadai memeluk perut ayahnya, mencengkram baju lengan panjang berwarna hijau tua yang dikenakan sang ayah.

Shikamaru menghela napas. Sebenarnya, bukan ia tidak mau Shikadai datang mencarinya. Ia bahkan takjub kalau anaknya seberani itu untuk menempuh perjalanan jauh sendirian kemari. Tapi ia cemas kalau kedua orangtuanya harus mengetahui kalau ada masalah yang tengah terjadi di rumah. Terlebih lagi Shikamaru tidak menginginkan kedua orangtuanya berpikir buruk tentang istrinya.

"Jangan manja begitu. Apa kata kakek dan nenek nanti kalau tiba-tiba melihatmu ada disini dan sedang menangis?" Shikamaru menarik pelan bahu Shikadai agar posisinya berhadapan kembali. "Apa kau tidak kasihan meninggalkan Ibu sendirian?"

Jari-jari mungil Shikadai menarik-narik kain celana ayahnya, dengan raut wajah yang masih cemberut. Sepasang mata indahnya yang diwariskan dari Temari itu masih tergenang air mata. "Aku takut dengan Ibu.. Aku mau bersama Ayah saja.." ujarnya lirih.

Sebetulnya anak laki-laki itu sudah hapal dengan sifat dan perangai ibunya. Namun tanpa kehadiran Shikamaru di rumah mereka, sepertinya Shikadai menjadi sedikit lebih manja dan _cranky_.

"Kau ini.." Shikamaru mendengus pasrah melihat kelakuan anak sulungnya itu. "Bersikaplah seperti laki-laki, jangan jadi anak manja." Sepertinya ia lupa kalau mungkin masa kecilnya serupa dengan Shikadai.

"Huhuuu.. Ayah sama saja dengan ibu!" Shikadai menghentak-hentakkan kedua tangannya ke atas lantai parket kayu yang berwarna coklat gelap itu, sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang benar-benar mengusik. Suaranya pun meninggi, merasa kesal dengan perkataan ayahnya yang serupa dengan ucapan ibunya semalam.

"Oi.. Ada apa, Shikamaru.." samar-samar terdengar suara serak-serak-mengantuk Shikaku dari dalam kamarnya, yang terletak agak jauh dari teras belakang rumah mereka.

Shikamaru lantas menggendong anaknya dan bangkit berdiri. "Oh, ada kecoa lewat. Maaf," kibulnya, lalu berjalan menjauh dari rumah orangtuanya, memasuki hutan. Mungkin disana lebih aman jika seandainya Shikadai kembali meraung-raung manja seperti tadi.

"Kita mau bermain dengan rusa, ya?" seketika raut wajah Shikadai langsung berubah drastis. Matanya berbinar dan tubuhnya bergoyang-goyang senang dalam gendongan ayahnya. Ia selalu senang jika diajak ke hutan. "Asiiik! Asiiik!"

"Tempat rusa itu bukan disini, Nak."

Shikamaru berhenti di depan sebuah anak sungai kecil. Air yang mengalir begitu jernih sampai-sampai mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas bebatuan yang ada di dasar anak sungai yang dangkal itu, serta beberapa ekor ikan yang sedang berenang-renang mencari arahnya sendiri.

Shikadai turun dari gendongan ayahnya, lalu beralari kecil menyusuri sisi anak sungai. Tangan mungilnya tercelup, merasakan sensasi dingin yang segar dari air sungai itu. Pantulan cahaya matahari yang telah terbit membuat air sungai itu terlihat berkilauan indah.

"Ayah, kenapa di sini tidak ada rusa?"

Shikamaru berjongkok di samping anaknya, "Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan rusa-rusa itu, kau harus kembali ke rumah kita. Disanalah mereka berada," Shikamaru mengusap-usap kepala Shikadai yang ditata persis dengannya―seperti buah nanas.

"Uhh aku tidak mau pulang!" lagi-lagi Shikadai meraung kesal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Raut wajahnya berubah lagi menjadi cemberut dan terlihat manja.

"Baiklah," Shikamaru menghela napas, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

Shikadai kembali mencelupkan jari-jari mungilnya ke dalam aliran air sungai itu. "Aku ingin ikut dengan Ayah kemana pun Ayah pergi."

"Ayah harus pergi ke kantor untuk membantu Paman Naruto. Kau yakin ingin ikut pergi ke sana?"

Pupil mata Shikadai membesar, ia tiba-tiba menjadi bersemangat. "Aku ikuuut!"

"Di sana tidak ada yang menyenangkan, Shikadai. Berjanjilah untuk tidak mengeluh, ya."

"Iya, aku janji!" Shikadai memberikan cengiran khasnya. Anak ini sesaat terlihat benar-benar seperti replika Temari versi bocah laki-laki berusia lima tahun, dengan model rambut ala nanas.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi," Shikamaru bangkit lalu menggandeng tangan mungil putranya. Ia hanya menggelengkan-gelengkan kepala melihat Shikadai yang berjalan sambil setengah melompat-lompat kecil.

Ia punya perasaan bahwa bocah laki-laki itu pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Temari menjadi naik darah, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak bertanya dan membiarkannya saja untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku pergi, Ayah, Ibu!" seru Shikamaru sesaat sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan rumah kedua orangtuanya itu, yang kemudian hanya disahut 'ya' dengan suara mengantuk dari ibunya. Kemudian ia segera pergi meninggalkan rumah itu, sebelum kedua orangtuanya benar-benar terbangun dan melihatnya menggandeng cucu mereka―yang seharusnya sedang berada di rumah dengan Temari.

Itu pasti akan menimbulkan kekacauan singkat dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bagaimana Shikadai bisa kabur dari rumah, dan hal itu hanya akan membuat Shikamaru terlambat untuk datang ke kantor.

.

.

"Wah, wah.. Sedang menjaga anak, Shikamaru?" itulah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Naruto begitu Shikamaru dan duplikat versi mini nya memasuki ruang kerja sang hokage.

Shikamaru hanya menghela napas panjang sambil melontarkan kata 'merepotkan' seperti biasanya. Sementara itu, Shikadai langsung berlari antusias ke arah Naruto. "Pamaaan!" bocah kecil itu pun memeluk kaki-kaki Naruto yang sedang berdiri di balik meja kerjanya.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat sekali, Shikadai. Hehehehe!" Naruto menjawil kedua pipi Shikadai yang sedikit gembul. "Oh iya, Shikamaru, aku ingin meminta tolong," Naruto beralih pada meja kerjanya. Ia meraih beberapa lembar dokumen dan merapikannya menjadi satu berkas. "Tolong berikan berkas ini kepada Sakura- _chan_ , ya. Kebetulan ia sedang ada studi dengan beberapa rekan nya di perpustakaan gedung ini."

Shikamaru berjalan mendekat untuk menerima berkas tersebut. Matanya bergerak membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera pada lembar dokumen paling atas. "Soal pengajuan pendidikan medis, ya?" gumamnya.

"Dan.. Oh ya! Apabila ada berkas-berkas lain yang ingin dia titipkan, tolong diantar padaku ya!" pinta Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas.

"Serahkan saja padaku." Shikamaru memiringkan badannya ke samping, mencari keberadaan anaknya di balik meja kerja Naruto yang ternyata sedang asik melihat-lihat isi laci meja tersebut. Untungnya anak itu bukan tipe anak nakal yang suka sembarangan mengambil barang milik orang lain. "Hei, kau mau ikut dengan Ayah atau tidak?"

Shikadai menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat sambil masih asik menjelajahi meja kerja Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shikamaru, biarkan dia tinggal di sini," ujar Naruto setelah melihat ekspresi keraguan dari wajah Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Shikamaru beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerja Naruto tanpa embel-embel untuk memperingatkan anaknya dalam bersikap. Ia sangat paham bahwa Shikadai adalah anak yang manis dan tidak serampangan. Hanya saja agak cengeng.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas lantai dan memegang pundak Shikadai yang sedang membelakanginya. "Hei, ayo ceritakan kepada Paman, apa yang terjadi di rumah?" nada bicaranya terdengar sangat antusias, dan gelagatnya mirip seperti bocah umur sepuluh tahun yang selalu penasaran dengan urusan orang.

Nampaknya Naruto sudah tahu ada yang sedikit tidak beres antara Shikadai dengan ibunya. Ia tahu betul kalau Shikamaru memang beberapa hari ini sedang menginap di rumah orangtuanya, guna membantu ayahnya dalam urusan meracik obat. Dan seharusnya, Shikadai tetap tinggal di rumah bersama Temari.

Shikamaru pun tidak pernah membawa Shikadai ke tempatnya bekerja, karena memang biasanya Shikadai harus pergi ke akademi. Kalau sudah begini, pasti lah ada yang tidak beres.

"Ibu marah besar kemarin.." kini Shikadai ikut duduk di lantai, berhadapan dengan Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut lagi.

"Hahahaha! Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ibu melihatku membawa mainan dari toko yang ada di seberang toko bunga Bibi Ino."

"He? Jadi kau mencurinya?" Naruto menebak tepat sasaran.

"Tidaak! Aku hanya meminjamnya, Paman. Besok ingin aku kembalikan!"

"Ah, yang benar? Meminjam atau mencuri, heh?"

"Aku hanya meminjamnya, kok!"

Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat seperti kedua bocah ingusan yang sedang membicarakan hal-hal konyol. Apalagi percakapan mereka dilakukan dengan duduk di atas lantai, dan 'bersembunyi' di balik meja kerja. Kharisma Naruto sebagai seorang hokage telah menguap entah kemana.

"Apa kau sudah meminta ijin kepada penjual mainan nya?"

Shikadai menunduk, lalu menggembungkan pipinya. "Umm.. Tidak, Paman."

Naruto hanya tergelak melihat kelakuan anak semata wayang penasihatnya itu. Ia seakan melihat sosok Shikamaru versi kecil dan tingkah lakunya itu benar-benar menggemaskan. "Aku mengerti kalau kau suka mainan, tapi kalau begitu namanya mencuri!" Naruto mengusap-usap kepala Shikadai sambil menyeringai lebar, "Jangan diulangi lagi, ya! Hehehehe!"

Shikadai menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis. "Baik!" anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Mengherankan, hanya dengan kata-kata sederhana, Shikadai dapat dengan mudahnya mematuhi Naruto. Tapi dengan ibunya sendiri, ia malah meraung-raung kesal sampai menangis dan kabur segala.

Shikadai sempat berpikir, kalau seandainya ibunya seperti Naruto, mungkin segalanya akan lebih menyenangkan. Alangkah lebih indahnya lagi mungkin kalau ibunya seperti Hinata, wanita itu begitu lemah lembut dan sangat keibuan. Jauh berbeda dengan ibunya yang garang.

"Nah, kalau begitu Paman kerja dulu, ya!" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berpindah ke kursi kerjanya yang empuk dan besar itu, "Kau boleh melihat-lihat sesuka hatimu, tapi jangan keluar-keluar, ya, Shikadai!"

Anak itu pun melompat girang, lalu mulai berlarian di ruang kerja Naruto yang luas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya anak itu datang ke ruang kerja sang hokage. Dari kecil, ia memang cukup akrab dengan Naruto, mengingat ayah Shikadai adalah penasihat hokage, maka mereka kerap kali bertemu di luar kegiatan kerja. Ditambah lagi, Naruto adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan dan ia pun mudah akrab dengan anak-anak.

Kaki-kaki lincahnya terhenti pada suatu _spot_ dimana Naruto meletakkan foto kedua orangtuanya dengan bingkai kayu yang dicat berwarna hitam. Foto tersebut diletakkannya di atas meja kerja, diantara beberapa tumpukan kertas yang menggunung.

"Ini siapa, Paman?" dengan hati-hati, Shikadai mengambil bingkai foto itu dari tempatnya.

Naruto langsung mengetahui foto yang dimaksud oleh Shikadai meski ia tidak melihatnya secara langsung, karena memang di atas mejanya ada bermacam-macam foto yang dipasang. Ia bisa mengetahuinya dari bentuk bingkai yang berbeda dengan foto-foto lainnya. "Oh, itu kedua orangtuaku. Mereka keren, kan?" seringai lebar menghias wajahnya.

Shikadai menatap foto itu untuk beberapa saat. Itu adalah foto kedua orangtua Naruto ketika masih muda, kira-kira mungkin beberapa bulan sebelum ibunya hamil. Di foto itu, Minato dan Kushina tengah berdiri berdampingan, tentu saja dengan senyum menawannya masing-masing. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia dan serasi.

"Ibu Paman cantik sekali.." Shikadai menghampiri Naruto yang sedang bekerja sambil terus memgangi bingkai foto itu. Kushina memang cantik, tapi bagi bocah itu, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikan ibunya―meski Temari galak. "Sepertinya dia orang yang sangat baik, kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, Paman?" tanya nya polos.

"Mereka sudah meninggal sejak aku masih bayi, Shikadai," Naruto menanggapi pertanyaan lugu bocah di hadapannya ini dengan tenang.

"Meninggal itu apa, Paman? Apakah mereka sedang pergi ke tempat yang jauh?" Shikadai kembali bertanya dengan polosnya.

Naruto sepertinya lupa kalau ia sedang berbicara dengan anak berusia lima tahun, yang belum begitu paham mengenai konsep kematian. Iapun memutar kursi kerjanya untuk menghadap Shikadai, "Hmm, pokoknya aku tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan mereka sejak aku masih sangat kecil. Yaa.. semacam itu."

"Benarkah?" kedua alisnya terangkat, "Lalu Paman tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Ya,tentu saja aku tinggal sendirian," Naruto tersenyum lebar, teringat akan masa kecilnya, "Tapi aku tidak betul-betul sendirian, karena aku masih punya teman-teman dan guru yang peduli padaku."

Anak itu tidak sanggup membayangkan apabila dirinya ada di posisi Naruto. Entah bagaimana jadinya kalau ia harus tinggal sendirian tanpa kedua orangtuanya, dan ia tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara bidak-bidak _shogi_ yang beradu dengan papan kayunya, dan tentu saja tidak ada omelan-omelan dari ibunya.

 _Tidak ada omelan dari ibu? Sepertinya menyenangkan!_

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka pergi meninggalkan Paman?"

Pandangan Naruto menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan kantornya, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk dipahami bocah kecil ini. "Yah, mungkin tugas mereka di sini sudah selesai. Jadi mereka harus pergi ke tempat lain untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka, dan tempat itu jauuuuh sekali!" Naruto berbicara dengan mimik wajah yang khas. "Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa ikut dengan mereka, karena tugasku di sini belum selesai, Shikadai," Naruto menutup penjelasan yang dibuatnya dengan senyum lebar.

Shikadai mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Begitu.." Anak itu berlari kecil untuk mengembalikan bingkai foto itu di tempatnya semula, lalu memanjat naik ke kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Naruto. "Jadi Paman tidak pernah dimarahi oleh ibu Paman, dong?" Shikadai kelihatan tertarik dengan fakta bahwa Naruto tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan ibunya―yang artinya otomatis tidak pernah merasakan rasanya diomeli oleh seorang ibu―dan menurutnya itu adalah hal yang keren.

Dasar bocah ingusan. Tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku kan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi, ibu Paman kelihatannya baik, pasti tidak pernah marah! Tidak seperti ibuku," wajah Shikadai terlihat kusut, saat kembali mengingat bagaimana terakhir kali ibunya marah besar.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak tahu pasti," Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya, sambil kembali melayangkan pandangan matanya ke arah langit-langit ruangan. "Ibuku memang keliahatan baik, wajahnya juga cantik. Tapi, aku dengar beberapa orang ada yang mengatakan kalau ibuku itu orang yang galak juga, lho! Bahkan mungkin lebih galak dari ibumu."

Shikadai mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada meja kerja Naruto, terlihat antusias dengan kata-kata Naruto barusan. "Ah, itu tidak mungkin, Paman! Menurutku, tidak ada yang lebih galak dan menyeramkan dari ibuku!"

"Tapi kau lebih beruntung dariku, Shikadai," Naruto ikut mencondongkan badannya ke depan, dengan posisi yang serupa dengan Shikadai. Entah kenapa obrolan dengan bocah kecil ini lebih menarik dan penting ketimbang tumpukan pekerjaan yang harus dirusunya sebagai seorang hokage. "Aku juga ingin sekali tinggal dengan ibuku, meski harus dimarahi setiap hari pun aku mau."

"Wah, itu sih sangat merepotkan, Paman! Ibuku hampir setiap hari memarahiku."

"Heheheh!" tawa Naruto lepas ketika mendengar anak itu mengucapkan kata 'merepotkan'. Ekspresinya betul-betul mirip Shikamaru, tapi ini versi yang jauh lebih imut. "Semua ibu pasti begitu, Shikadai."

"Bohong, Bibi Hinata tidak pernah marah, kan?" sanggah Shikadai.

"Yah, kalau Bibi Hinata sedikit berbeda," Naruto meringis, mengingat istrinya itu memang sosok tipikal ibu-ibu yang kalem dan malu-malu kucing. "Tapi ada saatnya juga dia bisa marah, misalnya ketika Boruto atau Himawari melakukan suatu kesalahan. Namun dengan cara yang berbeda, tentunya."

Sang hokage meregangkan badannya lalu kembali bersandar pada sandaran empuk kursi kerjanya. "Shikadai, aku yakin walaupun ibumu itu sangat galak, tapi pasti ada kalanya dia menunjukkan sisi lembutnya. Betul, kan?"

"Umm.. Aku tidak ingat.." Shikadai menopang dagunya, wajahnya terlihat seakan sedang berpikir keras. Tetapi yang dia ingat memang hanya omelan-omelan dari ibunya. Mungkin karena ia baru saja bertengkar dengan Temari, makanya yang diingat hanya sisi galaknya saja.

"Coba kau ingat, ketika kau sakit misalnya, apa yang ibumu lakukan?"

Shikadai kembali termenung sambil masih menopang dagunya. Ia ingat ketika beberapa minggu yang lalu terserang demam. Saat itu Shikamaru sedang dalam misi, dan ia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Temari. Memang sih sebetulnya itu akibat kesalahannya sendiri, karena tidak mematuhi pesan ibunya untuk tidak bermain di luar ketika hujan turun. Wajar saja ketika itu yang pertama kali Temari lakukan saat mengetahui Shikadai terserang demam adalah: mengomelinya.

 _Ibu kan sudah bilang jangan bermain air hujan! Sekarang sudah tahu kan akibatnya?_

Kira-kira begitulah Temari memarahinya, lengkap dengan gaya berkacak pinggangnya. Tapi kemudian Temari dengan cekatan langsung memandikan Shikadai di dalam bak berisi air hangat. Ia ingat bagaimana tangan ibunya mengusap-usap memandikan badannya dengan penuh kesabaran.

Ketika ia tidur pun, ia ingat saat terbangun di tengah malam, ibunya duduk di samping ranjangnya dengan mata masih terbuka lebar. Ya, Temari tidak pernah tidur jika Shikadai sedang sakit. Ia akan terus mengawasi anak semata wayangnya itu sampai anaknya terbangun pada pagi harinya. Saat itu mungkin Temari hanya akan menghabiskan waktu beberapa puluh menit untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan mata, sebelum ia kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

Ia juga teringat bagaimana ibunya tersenyum lega ketika dirinya akhirnya mau makan dengan lahap, setelah beberapa hari ia susah makan akibat penyakit demamnya.

Senyuman itu telah menyadarkannya akan kepedulian Temari terhadapnya. Semua orang juga tahu kalau senyuman terbaik Temari hanya diberikannya kepada orang-orang yang disayanginya, seperti Shikadai dan Shikamaru.

Yah, ibunya memang galak. Sangat galak, bisa dikatakan. Tapi Naruto benar, dibalik semua omelan-omelannya, pasti ada sisi lembut yang dipancarkannya.

"Heeii, kau menangis?" Naruto menggenggam lengan mungil Shikadai yang sedang menundukkan kepala.

"Uhh.. Aku mau pulaaaang.." ujiar Shikadai ditengah-tengah isak tangisnya yang tiba-tiba keluar begitu saja. Anak kecil memang sulit dimengerti kadang. Tadi kabur dari rumah, sekarang ingin pulang lagi. Mungkin ia tersihir dengan kata-kata bijak Naruto barusan.

"Wah, kau rindu dengan Ibu, yaa? Heheheh!" Naruto mengusap-usap kepala anak itu. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi!"

Di saat yang tepat, Shikamaru kembali dari ruang perpustakaan, dengan membawa dua berkas yang diikat rapi. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan kepada anak itu?" ujarnya ketika melihat samar-samar dari belakang tubuh Shikadai bergetar.

"Eh! Ti-tidak! Sungguh aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," Naruto meringis gelagapan ketika Shikamaru berjalan mendekat ke arah meja kerjanya. "Dia bilang ingin pulang, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menyeringai iseng, ia meletakkan kedua berkas yang dibawanya di atas meja kerja Naruto. "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku sudah tahu dia pasti akan begini." Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh kecil Shikadai, mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi itu lalu menempatkan Shikadai di atas pangkuannya.

"Hee? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau tadi pasti bertanya, apa yang terjadi antara bocah ini dengan ibunya, dan pada akhirnya kau pasti akan memberikan kata-kata bijak sehingga sekarang ia merengek minta pulang. Betul begitu?" Shikamaru tersenyum miring. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Shikadai yang sekarang sedang memeluk ayahnya dengan manja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu?!" Naruto terkejut. Ia tahu Shikamaru adalah seorang jenius, tapi tidak menyangka bisa menebak hal-hal semacam itu.

"Kau kan selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain," jawab Shikamaru sekenanya.

"Hahahaha sial," Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sambil menyeringai.

Shikadai menarik dirinya dari pelukan Shikamaru, lalu menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat, "Ayah, temani aku pulaang.."

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi 'bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?'. "Tidak apa-apa, antarkan saja dia, Shikamaru. Hari ini tidak terlalu berat, kok,"ujar Naruto seakan bisa membaca pikiran Shikamaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan segera kembali," Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya. "Shikadai, ayo," Pria itu menurunkan Shikadai lalu menggandeng tangan mungilnya.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Naruto, Shikadai sempat membalikkan badannya. "Terima kasih, ya, Paman!" ucap bocah kecil itu seraya tersenyum lebar ala ibunya.

"Mm!" sang hokage mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Jangan nakal lagi ya, Shikadai!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kata-kata bijak Naruto berjasa bagi seseorang.

.

.

"Ibuuuuuuu!" Shikadai berteriak kencang sambil berlarian menyusuri setiap sudut rumah mereka. Rumah ini begitu hening. Biasanya pada jam-jam seperti ini, Temari sedang asik mengurusi tanaman bonsai yang mereka pelihara di teras belakang rumah mereka.

Tapi suara petikan batang-batang mungil bonsai itu tidak terdengar sama sekali.

Temari tidak ada di rumah.

"Temari?" Shikamaru ikut memanggil-manggil nama istrinya, lalu kemudian berhenti di meja makan. Di atasnya terdapat masakan kesukaannya, juga kesukaan Shikadai. Sop ikan makarel dan ikan makarel goreng. Tapi kelihatannya sudah mendingin.

Shikamaru cukup terkejut melihat itu karena Temari memang jarang memasaknya dengan alasan mahal dan sulit untuk diolah.

"Ibu tidak adaaa.. Huuu.." Shikadai berlarian menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri di depan meja makan sambil berlinangan air mata.

Shikamaru masih memikirkan tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan kemana Temari pergi. Sudah pasti istrinya itu pergi mencari anak mereka. Ketika baru saja ia memutuskan ingin pergi menemui Ino, sebuah suara―tepatnya teriakan―terdengar dari arah teras depan rumah mereka.

"SHIKADAI!?" itu adalah suara Temari. Ia terkejut melihat pintu rumah yang terbuka, dan berpikir kalau anaknya sudah kembali.

Rasa rindu yang tadi sempat menghampiri Shikadai, sekarang tiba-tiba berubah jadi perasaan takut luar biasa kala ia melihat ibunya memasuki ruang tamu dengan wajah kalut dan kelihatan tergesa-gesa. Anak itu berpikir pasti ibunya bakal memarahinya habis-habisan, bahkan mungkin lebih parah dari yang semalam.

"Astaga, Temari.." gumam Shikamaru saat melihat penampilan Temari yang bisa dikatakan cukup kacau. Gaun tidur masih melekat pada tubuhnya, dan.. oh! Jangan lupakan celemek masak dengan noda minyak goreng yang masih menempel di gaun tidurnya itu. Wajahnya terlihat kalut dan kelelahan. Rambut pirangnya yang digelung, mulai menjuntai-juntai tidak jelas sehingga rambutnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Keringat bercucuran pada sekujur tubuhnya. Sepertinya wanita itu sudah mencari Shikadai sampai kemana-mana.

Shikadai baru saja hendak bersembunyi di balik kaki ayahnya, ketika Temari berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal menghampirinya, dan ia..

Memeluk Shikadai dengan sangat erat.

"Kau kemana saja?!" ujar Temari di tengah tangisnya yang pecah.

Shikadai yang jarang sekali diperlakukan seperti ini, menjadi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang ada dia malah ikutan menangis dengan ibunya. Ia tidak tahu kalau ibunya bisa menangis sampai seperti ini. Selama ini yang dia ketahui, ibunya adalah orang yang tangguh.

"Ibu mencarimu kemana-mana, Nak," ujarnya lagi, "Ibu sangat takut.. Kau tahu?" kali ini ia mempererat pelukannya, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan putranya. Tersirat kepedihan dalam suaranya.

Shikamaru ikut berjongkok di samping dua orang terkasihnya yang sekarang sedang berpelukan erat. Ia mengusap-usap lembut punggung Temari yang basah karena keringat, guna menenangkannya.

"Huuu.. Maaf, Ibu.." ujar Shikadai sambil masih terisak.

Temari menarik diri dari pelukannya. Ia memandang wajah putranya dengan penuh kasih, kedua telapak tangannya membingkai wajah Shikadai, "Maafkan Ibu juga, ya, sayang.. Jangan tinggalkan Ibu lagi.."

"Hei, hei, sudah menangisnya. Dasar cengeng," Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya dengan gemas. Ia menoleh ke arah Temari yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan wajah bersalah. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Temari yang basah oleh air mata, "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja," suara Shikamaru melembut, diiringi dengan senyuman yang tulus.

"Uhh.. Aku ngantuk.." kata Shikadai setelah isak tangisnya mulai mereda perlahan. Bagaimana tidak mengantuk, ia bangun subuh-subuh untuk menemui ayahnya nun jauh di tengah hutan sana.

Kedua orangtuanya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah bocah kecil itu. "Ayo sini," Shikamaru mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menggendong Shikadai dan berniat membawanya ke kamar.

"Biarkan dia tidur sebentar, Shikamaru. Aku akan memanaskan masakan tadi pagi," ucap Temari lalu bangkit berdiri, mengambil piring-piring saji di atas meja makan untuk dibawanya ke dapur.

"Baiklah," Shikamaru berdiri dengan menggendong Shikadai, kemudian berlalu ke arah kamar anaknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Shikadai untuk jatuh tertidur. Setelah menggendong anaknya ke kamar tidur, Shikamaru kembali ke dapur untuk membantu Temari mengurus masakannya. Sesuatu yang cukup jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Shikamaru sembari mencari panci untuk memanaskan masakan yang sudah dimasak Temari pagi tadi.

"Belum," Temari menggeleng lemah, "Begitu tahu Shikadai menghilang, aku langsung pergi mencarinya. Apakah dia pergi menemuimu, Shikamaru?"

"Begitulah. Tadi pagi tiba-tiba saja anak itu muncul di beranda rumah Ayah dan Ibu. Aku hanya bisa takjub," Shikamaru terkekeh mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Shikadai, soal mainan itu."

Temari tampak terkejut untuk beberapa saat, tetapi kemudian wanita itu tertunduk lesu. Gerakan tangannya melambat ketika memindahkan makanan dari mangkuk saji ke dalam panci. "Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan semalam. Maaf telah membuatmu repot, Shikamaru," ujarnya lirih. Ia merasa telah mengganggu pekerjaan Shikamaru sebagai penasihat hokage, dengan harus repot-repot mengurus anaknya kesana-kemari, yang seharusnya untuk saat ini menjadi tanggung jawab Temari.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kita ini kan keluarga," Shikamaru mendekatkan dirinya untuk merangkul pundak Temari.

Temari tersenyum lega. " _Arigatou_ , Shikamaru," ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Shikamaru. Tak disangka Shikamaru rupanya pria yang begitu penyayang dan peduli dengan keluarganya, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang dulu ketika masih muda. Temari bahkan sudah menyiapkan mental apabila suaminya ini nanti akan menjadi seoarng ayah yang pemalas tingkat berat, ketika mereka hendak menikah dulu. Ternyata ia salah, Shikamaru telah berubah banyak sejak mereka menikah, terutama sejak statusnya berubah menjadi seorang ayah.

"Eh, kau tidak pergi ke kantor?" Temari tiba-tiba teringat dengan posisi suaminya sebagai penasihat hokage.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu," tangan ramping Temari mencubit pinggang suaminya dengan kesal. "Pria jabrik itu pasti membutuhkanmu, kan?"

"Dia sudah memberi ijin, jadi kau tenang saja," jawab Shikamaru. Ia mempererat rangkulannya. "Lagipula tidak apa-apa kan aku sedikit lebih lama di sini? Aku kan sudah beberapa hari ini tidak berada di rumah, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

Temari tergelak, "Aku kan sudah biasa ditinggal, kalau hanya beberapa hari saja aku tidak akan rindu padamu," ujarnya sambil menyikut perut keras Shikamaru.

"Yakin?" tangan Shikamaru berpindah dari pundak Temari ke pinggangnya. Badannya condong ke arah Temari, menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Sungguh seperti bukan Shikamaru yang biasanya. "Tapi kau pasti merindukan ini, kan?"

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir mungil Temari. "Dasar.." Pipi Temari terlihat merona. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di tubuhnya ketika Shikamaru menciumnya, meski itu bukan ciuman pertama mereka, melainkan kesekian kalinya.

Shikamaru mengecupnya sekali lagi, dan kali ini bibirnya tertangkap oleh bibir Temari. Kecupan singkat itu pun berubah jadi lumatan yang penuh gairah. Sepertinya mereka memang saling 'merindukan' satu sama lain.

"Hei, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena aku sering meninggalkan kalian di rumah akhir-akhir ini," ujar Shikamaru setelah beberapa saat mereka saling mencumbu, "Dan.. anggap saja ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau telah jadi wanita yang hebat untuk keluarga kita."

"Oh, aku tersanjung," Temari tersenyum jahil. Wanita itu selalu saja merusak suasana.

Dan ia sepertinya lupa bahwa respon nya barusan hanya akan membuat Shikamaru semakin gencar untuk 'memangsa'-nya. Maka jadilah sekarang sepasang manusia itu berbaring di atas lantai dapur, saling tindih. Mereka bergerak-gerak tak beraturan, silahkan kalian bayangkan saja apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di situ.

Semoga saja mereka tidak melupakan masakan Temari yang sedang dipanaskan itu, kalau tidak, bara api kemesraan mereka nanti akan berganti menjadi bara api yang meluap-luap dari kompor.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Nyambung ga sih sama judulnya? ._.

Oke ini panjang banget. Di word sampe 18 halaman :") tapi saya berharap semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur para pembaca :D Saya minta maaf banget kalau di fanfic ini banyak sekali kekurangan baik yang tersirat maupun yang tidak tersirat (apasih) pokoknya saya mohon maaf atas kekurangan yang ada dari fanfic ini. Kalau berkenan, boleh ninggalin review :) akan sangat saya hargai itu dari kalian :) saya juga mohon pencerahan apakah genre nya udah tepat atau belum :p

Oh iya soal ikan makarel, saya sebenernya ga begitu tau tentang itu. Jadi rada ngarang-ngarang dikit lah kalo ngolah nya itu susah :p mohon dimaklumi

Terima kasih banyak :D


End file.
